


Winter Rose

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho was assigned to take care of a VVIP patient, the famous star Shim Changmin.<br/>The days spent together let them learn about life and pain. No one would expect they would find true love in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You are assigned for a… very special patient.” Kwon Sangwoo, the head nurse said. “He’s diagnosed with blindness from a car crash, which also caused broken bones in several places, arm, thigh, and maybe more.” he was such in a hurry and Yunho just followed after him.

 

Sangwoo lead him to the VVIP section that was never opened before and Yunho wondered if the president got injured. Sure, it wasn’t the best hospital in Korea, but one of the best. Located not in the heart of Seoul, but Busan instead.

 

They arrived. The fifteenth floor, room number two.

 

“Dr Kim is in charge,” Sangwoo introduced him to Kim Dongwan, who was outside the room. He handed Yunho a file. The patient’s profile and condition.

 

“This is Cho Kyuhyun, the manager,” Sangwoo introduced them. “And Mr Cho, this is Jung Yunho, who will be responsible for Shim Changmin during his hospital stay.”

 

Shim Changmin. Yes, Shim Changmin, it was written on the profile. Shim Changmin.

 

That name was familiar.

 

Yunho’s mind clicked a second later when he realized it.

 

They entered the room and he saw him. The real Shim Changmin was lying on the bed. The oxygen mask covered his nose, bandage around his eyes, left arm, and his thigh. His face was covered with red cuts and purple bruises. In a glance, nobody would be able to tell that he was that famous star with the highest pay. That talented singer with high cheekbones and sculpted jaws.

 

Yunho wasn’t a fan. But of course he knew him. Who didn’t know Shim Changmin? Everybody talked about him. It couldn’t be helped if he was on tv everyday, and the girls couldn’t stop drooling over his existence.

 

Yunho heard of him, and he liked Changmin’s works, especially his ballad. That sweet angel voice and those mesmerizing big eyes were such a combo. He was tall and handsome. Talented and smart. Typical Mr Perfect.

 

Mr Cho cleared his throat to get their attention. “I really need extra privacy for him. I don’t want any media to find out about this.” He looked at Sangwoo and Yunho.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything bad revealing this tragedy, Mr Cho,” Yunho said quietly. “He’s… loved by the whole country.”

 

“It’s a scandal.” Kyuhyun almost whispered. “That’s why I don’t want any soul to know about this.”

 

 

*

 

 

Shim Changmin became Yunho’s duty from that night onwards. The VVIP room was twice bigger than his apartment and he was instructed to stay by Mr Shim’s side to take care of his needs. Changmin just underwent a surgery and was still sleeping, which was good, because Yunho wouldn’t know what to do if the man woke up.

 

Dr Kim had told him the patient’s routine. The meds he had to take in the morning, before and after eaten, the therapy. It was late at night when he heard a groan.

 

Oh shit.

 

Yunho slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the bed.

 

Changmin’s head twitched.

 

“Mr Shim,” he called softly. “Can you hear me?”

 

Changmin suddenly moved his arm, which bone was broken, and he yelled out in pain.

 

“Mr Shim, please calm down,” Yunho put a hand carefully on Changmin’s arm and chest. “You are in the hospital. You broke some of your bones, so you need to stay still.”

 

Changmin seemed to hear him, he stilled, but his chest was heaving.

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

It took a moment for Changmin to calm down. “Where’s Victoria?”

 

Yunho blinked. He didn’t ask for water or a doctor. He didn’t ask what happened or why he was there. He asked for a woman. “I’m- I’m sorry but I do not know her. Only your manager, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi was here earlier.”

 

“Where is Victoria?” Changmin asked again. His voice was still rough, but louder.

 

“I… don’t know-“

 

“Fuck,” Changmin muttered, and shifted to the edge of the bed. Face winced in pain as he moved.

 

“Mr Shim, you are not allowed to leave the bed.” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s chest carefully to keep him in place. The patient’s body built was bigger but he was badly injured so it was no problem for the nurse. “I will ask about her to your manager tomorrow-“

 

“Now.” Changmin corrected. “Now!”

 

Yunho was taken aback with his shout. “Okay. I’m calling him now.”

 

Yunho took a deep breath. Kyuhyun left his number for him, and he had no choice but called him then. Luckily the man answered the call. “Hello, Mr Cho?”

 

“Let me speak to him.” Changmin said.

 

Yunho hesitantly held his phone to Changmin’s ear.

 

“Kyu, where is Vic?... just shut up and answer my question.” Changmin’s voice was still weak but threatening.

 

Yunho couldn’t hear what Kyuhyun said clearly but he could see Changmin’s expression became calmer.

 

“Fine… whatever, just do whatever…” Changmin said, and he turned his face away, so Yunho took back his phone and disconnected the call.

 

Yunho went to get a glass of water for him.

 

“Isn’t the room so dark?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho realized a second later that the question was for him. “Uh… it’s… um… yes.” He stuttered. How should he answer him? ‘The room isn’t dark, Sir. You just lost your sight.’ “Water,” he directed the straw to Changmin’s lips.

 

His lips were chapped. And wide. And Yunho had a sudden urge to run his finger over them.

 

Changmin drank only a little.

 

The singer said nothing after. And stayed still. After a while, he went back to sleep.

 

Yunho finally could breathe again.

 

 

*

 

 

The morning came. Under the sunlight, the cuts on his face looked redder and the white bandage around his eyes was quite contrast to his tan skin.

 

Yunho had to wake Changmin up for his medicines. The patient wasn’t complaining. Yet. But what Yunho feared came.

 

“Why can’t I see?” Changmin asked when Yunho handed him the pills.

 

“Mr Shim, your eyes are wounded because of the accident.” Yunho answered.

 

“Am I going to be blind?”

 

85% yes, Dr Kim said. “We still don’t know, Mr Shim. We have to wait for your eyes to heal first.”

 

“Then I don’t think there’s a need for this shit.” Changmin threw away his medicines.

 

“Mr Shim, they are-“

 

“Call Kyuhyun for me.” Changmin cut.

 

“I will not call your manager unless you cooperate with us.” Yunho picked up the fallen pills from the floor. “The doctor will be here to check you up and you have to drink the-“

 

“You’re not the doctor?”

 

“I’m your nurse.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “A male nurse?”

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “My name is Jung Yunho and I am assigned to take care of your needs during your stay in the hospital.”

 

“Oh great…” Changmin mumbled frustatedly. He wanted to get up and away, but his limbs were aching.

 

Yunho could see this from the way he scrunched his face when he moved his arm and legs uncomfortably.

 

“Your medications contain painkiller that you need so-“

 

“I fucking enjoy the pain, I welcome it in my life, thank you.” Changmin replied cynically.

 

Yunho only watched him. He wanted to hate this man but he just pitied him. He excused himself to give the report to Sangwoo.

 

Kyuhyun came at that time. With a girl. A tall slim girl with big eyes and long, straight brunette hair. Yunho saw her pushed Kyuhyun so the manager took his arm off her waist just before they got in Changmin’s room.

 

 

*

 

 

When Dr Kim came for his checkup, Yunho was there and the guests were waiting outside. After they finished, Yunho went out to call Kyuhyun and the lady friend to come back in, but they were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Probably your manager went out for some food or something,” Yunho said, opening the curtains. The sky was a little cloudy.

 

“Did you hear when the doctor tell me that?” Changmin asked. He was lying on the bed, looked lifeless than before.

 

“I was here.” Yunho replied, walked closer to the bed.

 

“So is it true?” Changmin mumbled. “That I can go blind?”

 

Yunho gulped. “The doctor said so.”

 

Changmin was still. But Yunho could see he breathed heavily and his fist clenched for a moment.

 

“But I have to remind you, Mr Shim, that if you really are blind when we check your eyes tomorrow, we are going to start the treatment for your eyes. You might be able to see again.” Yunho said, trying to cheer him up.

 

“Might, you said.” Changmin scoffed. “And I might be blind, too, right?”

 

“Changmin!”

 

Yunho turned around. It was the girl.

 

“Vic?”

 

So it was Victoria?

 

She went right to Changmin’s bed, sat on his side and held his hands, letting him knew she was there. Changmin’s hand moved to caress her small face.

 

“Kyuhyun is talking with the doctor outside,” she said, kissing Changmin’s knuckles. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Changmin smiled and patted her hand softly. That was the first smile Yunho saw. It was beautiful.

 

Victoria leaned down and kissed Changmin’s lips.

 

It was a cue for Yunho to leave the room. So he went to the nurse room, there was only Sangwoo there.

 

“Yunho? You’re not with Shim Changmin?” Sangwoo asked, he took off his coat, just finished his night shift.

 

“He’s with a girlfriend. I think they need some private time,” Yunho said.

 

“Look at your face, you must be tired…” Sangwoo put his warm hand on Yunho’s cheek.

 

Yunho wished he didn’t blush hard.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

Yunho shook his head a little.

 

“I guess so,” he smiled and gave Yunho a paper bag. Hot coffee and pancakes inside.”

 

“Oh, Sir, you don’t have to-“

 

“It’s just a simple thing, really,” Sangwoo said. “I haven’t thank you properly for volunteering for this case.”

 

“It’s okay.” He looked down.

 

“I’ll be going now, then. See you, Yunho,” Sangwoo’s hand squeezed his shoulder. His touch lingered a little longer.

 

And when he was gone, he took a little part of Yunho’s heart with him, like always.

 

 

*

 

 

“Are you here?”

 

Yunho looked up from the journal he wrote.

 

“Nurse Jung?”

 

Yunho got up from the chair. “Yes? Do you need something, Mr Shim?”

 

He just finished his lunch and Yunho thought he had fallen asleep.

 

“No. I- I thought I was alone.” Changmin gulped.

 

“I’m here. Like I said, I am assigned to-“

 

“I know, I know.” Changmin cut.

 

“Do you wish to be alone?” Yunho asked. Changmin could be uncomfortable with his constant existence in the same room with him. They were strangers anyway.

 

“It’s your job. It’s… it’s okay, I guess.” Changmin muttered.

 

“…alright. Then… if you need me, you can just call me.”

 

“What are you doing?” Changmin asked suddenly. “Are you just sitting somewhere watching me 24/7?”

 

Yunho thought it sounded creepy and wondered if Changmin thought the same. “No. I was writing a journal. I’m going to continue my medical education.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Yunho just hummed. “So… what, what do you usually do at this hour, Mr Shim?” he tried to start a conversation, while they were at it.

 

“I don’t know. What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after 1.”

 

“In the afternoon?”

 

“Yes. You just finished your lunch.”

 

Changmin huffed. “Time goes slow.”

 

“Do you wish to… um… do you want me to play some music? Or…” Yunho didn’t know. It was hard. There was nothing much Changmin could do with his condition. The man couldn’t see or move his limbs.

 

“Is Doraemon on?”

 

“Uh, wait…” Yunho grabbed the tv remote on the desk and turned the tv on. He searched from a channel to another, hoping the Doraemon was on so it would enlighten Changmin a bit.

 

It was over when he found it.

 

Changmin just sang the song quietly. He told Yunho to turn it off when the song for Naruto started.

 

“Can I have lasagna for dinner?” he asked after a while. “With cheese. So many cheese. Melted on top.”

 

“Um,” Yunho didn’t know if Changmin could. But oh, come on. He was the star. And he had money too. “I will arrange it.”

 

“It’s been a while since I had beer too…” Changmin sighed wistfully.

 

“I’m sure alcohol is prohibited in your diet, Mr Shim,” Yunho said, took a seat on the chair near the bed.

 

“It’s always prohibited in my diet, in everyone’s diet, but everybody drink it!” Changmin said. “Except me.”

 

“Why don’t you drink it?”

 

“I’m preparing for a comeback. Dieting till I starve and exercising till I pass out. Thought I at least can eat something here,”

 

Yunho chuckled. “I’ll make sure you’re getting that lasagna, then.”

 

“Can I have ramyeon for now? The last time I ate it was like, ten months ago…”

 

“You’re kidding me,” Yunho laughed. It would be a record for him if he only ate ramyeon once a week. It would always be more than that.

 

“I’m so craving for it.”

 

Yunho smiled. It was fun seeing Changmin could enthusiastically talk like that. The man seemed to have a big appetite, anyway.

 

“You cannot buy me a cup of ramyeon now, can you?”

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows. “Now?”

 

“I really want to eat it right now.” Changmin whined. Like a boy. “Please?” he added with a little frown.

 

“I’m sorry Mr Shim, but-” Yunho shook his head.

 

“You said your duty is to take care of my needs during my stay here,” Changmin said. “I need a cup ramyeon.”

 

Yunho scoffed. “You can’t-“

 

“I can’t because I can’t walk. If I can walk and see, I’d be on my way right now to the closest convenience store.” The patient talked back.

 

Yunho just looked at the man. Changmin really looked like a little boy he took care of when he was still in the pediatric department. He huffed. “Alright, then.”

 

“Yeah! Thank you, Nurse Jung! Thank you so much!”

 

Yunho found Changmin’s gummy smile adorable.

 

 

*

 

 

It was less than 10 minutes. But when Yunho got back to his floor, Sangwoo was on the corridor, glaring at him.

 

“Where have you been?!” he snapped.

 

Yunho flinched. “I…” why did he look so mad?

 

Sangwoo breathed out and took his arm, led Yunho to an empty room and close the door behind them. “Where did you go? Why did you leave the patient alone?”

 

“He asked for cup ramyeon,” Yunho lifted the plastic bag.

 

“I have told you not to leave him, did I?” Sangwoo asked again. His tone was still high and it scared Yunho a little.

 

“Yes, but- it’s… it’s what he wanted, so-”

 

“Of course that what he wanted! He wants to get rid of you and ran away!”

 

“He ran away?” Yunho’s eyes widened.

 

Sangwoo let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers over his hair.

 

“But- his legs were injured…”

 

“He made it to the elevator.” Sangwoo said. “The broken bone might prick his nerve and cause him a temporary paralysis. We’re still waiting for Dr Kim’s diagnosis.”

 

Yunho gulped slowly. Fuck. He didn’t expect that to happen! “I- I’m so sorry, Sir… I… I thought…”

 

“It’s too late.” Sangwoo said. “Just- make sure it won’t happen again.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I am really sorry.” Yunho looked down.

 

“You can go now,” Sangwoo didn’t look at him.

 

Yunho’s heart felt heavy. The last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Sangwoo. When he was going to Changmin’s room, Dr Kim was talking to another doctor and he decided to ask about the diagnosis later.

 

Changmin was in his bed. His face was paler than before and the bandaged they just taken off from his left thigh came back, it went around his left knee too.

 

Yunho threw away the ramyeon cup. “Why did you try to run away?”

 

“Because it’s like a jail in here.” Changmin replied simply.

 

Yunho took a deep breath, pushing down his anger. “You might feel that way, but I am isolated here too, with you.”

 

“Then why don’t you leave if you hate it so much?”

 

“Because I know my responsibility. And for you, Mr Shim, your health should be your priority too.” Yunho said, chest heaving.

 

He just realized he hadn’t closed the door properly, and Yunho pushed it a little too hard. The clicking sound was loud in the silence.

 

Yunho just eyed Changmin. He couldn’t understand why the man would do that. Why couldn’t he make his job easier? Did Yunho do something wrong to him?

 

Changmin opened his mouth but then pursed it. But then opened it again. “…Nurse Jung?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer. He just glared at the patient.

 

Probably Changmin thought that Yunho left since he made him angry. He gulped. “Are you still here?”

 

Yunho still hated him. So he didn’t say a word, but went to a corner, where his desk was, and took a seat.

 

“I can hear you, you know?”

 

Yunho didn’t care. After quite some time, he cooled down a bit and decided to continue his journal. It was due on tomorrow.

 

“I’m sorry.” Changmin said suddenly.

 

Yunho stopped writing and his eyes went to Changmin.

 

“I… just never… it’s never happened to me so I don’t know what to do.” Changmin said quietly. “And I just want everything go back to normal.”

 

Yunho looked back to his paper. His sympathy came back for this man. He took back the plastic bag that contained the ramyeon cup.

 

They didn’t talk much after that, but Yunho knew Changmin was nervous because they would open his eye bandage tomorrow.

 

He just wished Changmin hope wasn’t too high.

 

*

 

 

It happened fast.

 

Dr Kim had told Yunho when they were alone. Changmin’s eye retina was damaged and he needed a donor so he could see again. But like all of them knew, the donor was very had to find and no matter how much money the star could give, it didn’t matter if the donor didn’t match his.

 

Kyuhyun and Victoria came when they opened the bandage.

 

Changmin didn’t freak out. But the fear was transparent on his face. Yunho only watched him. The patient tried to hold his emotion and nodded at Dr Kim’s explanations. He was just sitting still on his bed didn’t say anything.

 

“We’ll give you some time alone, man,” Kyuhyun patted Changmin’s shoulder.

 

They all left. Only Yunho and Changmin were there. That was the first time Yunho saw Changmin’s eyes. They were beautiful. Big and brown. But empty. And a little swollen and reddish.

 

“Nurse Jung? Are you here?” Changmin spoke up finally.

 

“Yes?” Yunho came closer.

 

“Can you leave too? I really need to be alone right now.” His voice was flat.

 

Yunho couldn’t do that. Well, he could pretend to be outside, Changmin wouldn’t know. But he didn’t want to do that. “Don’t hurt yourself again,” he warned. “Push the button if you need anything.”

 

Changmin nodded slightly.

 

Yunho got out and closed the door carefully. He went to the balcony, but stopped when he saw Kyuhyun and Victoria through the glass door. They were arguing about something and Victoria seemed angry. Of course she was upset. His boyfriend was blind.

 

But then, Kyuhyun pulled her closer and kissed her.

 

Yunho closed his mouth, a gasp almost came out. He hide behind a wall, hopefully the couple didn’t hear him. His heart was beating fast. What the hell was going on?

 

He knew it wasn’t his business, but curiosity broke him. He tried to steal another glance from where he was.

 

They were still kissing. Eating each other’s face aggressively.

 

Yunho went away. And his steps brought him back to Changmin’s room.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Yunho was out of breath. And he did lose it when he saw Changmin’s face. Tracks of tears ran down his face.

 

“Me,” Yunho replied. “Uh, your nurse.” He walked slowly towards the man.

 

Changmin took a deep breath to stop his tears. “I don’t know where the tissue is.”

 

“It’s okay.” Yunho said. “I will schedule your bath before lunch today, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah… I need it.”

 

Yunho bit his lip sadly. He couldn’t tell Changmin what happened between his manager and his girlfriend. Did not knowing was better than knowing?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yunho prepared the bathtub for Changmin. Some nurse (/fans) asked if he needed help, but Sangwoo told them all that Yunho could do that himself. He helped Changmin to his wheelchair and took him to the bathroom. Took off his clothes and- wow. Yunho remembered Changmin told him about the diet and exercise. Gosh that body, though. His washboard abs and guns were ridiculously sculpted.

 

He needed to concentrate.

 

Changmin was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“Too hot?” Yunho directed Changmin’s finger to the water, dipped it.

 

“Too cold.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho added more hot water. “Okay now?” he asked again.

 

“Alright.”

 

Yunho wasn’t staring at his body but he had to put that body inside the tub. So. Well. He was tanned and that skin color really looked yummy. But then Yunho saw Changmin’s scars too. He was carefully put his left arm over the bathtub, and held up Changmin’s legs too. The wounds weren’t healed yet and must not come in contact with water.

 

Changmin’s loud sigh was echoing the room.

 

“I’ll wash your body now.” Yunho said, soaping the washcloth. He took Changmin’s right arm first, scrubbing it gently, then to his shoulders, and neck. He went for his back, chest, and Changmin flinched when Yunho touched his crotch. Yunho was blushing.

 

Changmin’s right arm was completely okay so he could pee by himself and refused Yunho’s help when he wanted to poop. Yunho was still watching over him though.

 

So it was the first time Yunho touched Changmin’s genital area.

 

After he was done with the man’s legs, he took a seat behind Changmin, on the edge of the tub. “You can lean on my legs, yes… like that. I’ll wash your hair now.”

 

Changmin was holding still, but after some massage on his head and neck, he let his head fell on Yunho’s thigh. And Yunho had his time staring at that face. His eyes were closed too, so Yunho didn’t have to feel guilty. The man was handsome, really handsome. He thought it was the makeup or lighting, but Changmin was really gorgeous. Even with those bruised cheekbones and little scars on his cheeks, he was still attractive. He remembered when he was chatting with the plastic surgery nurses, they said Changmin’s nose was the most wanted one.

 

He chuckled.

 

“What’s funny?” Changmin asked.

 

“I just remembered something…” Yunho said.

 

“What?”

 

“Your nose is famous in the plastic surgery department. People want this nose apparently,” Yunho held the urge to touch his nose.

 

Changmin snorted. “It’s too big.”

 

“It’s the proportional size for your face,” Yunho said. “Is yours real?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. Those guys are misguided-“

 

“It’s real. Do you believe what I said that easy?”

 

Yunho pinched Changmin’s nose.

 

“Ouch!” Changmin shook his head and opened his eyes. “What’s that for?”

 

“Just want to know if it’s really, real.” Yunho laughed. “It is, huh?”

 

Changmin sighed. “I’ve told you.”

 

“I see...” Yunho said playfully. “Come on, I’ll rinse you now.”

 

 

*

 

 

Victoria came alone that evening. He fed Changmin his dinner and brought him chocolate cake, saying that she made it herself though Yunho could see the bakery label.

 

Yunho didn’t like her.

 

He excused himself and went outside.

 

“Isn’t it so cold tonight?”

 

Yunho gasped and turned around. Sangwoo was standing behind him, walking closer with hands in his pocket. Smiling. Bright. Handsome.

 

“Is it?” Yunho offered a smile. “It’s pretty warm in that VVIP room,”

 

Sangwoo chuckled. “You must be tired,” he massaged Yunho’s neck gently.

 

It loosened the knot on his shoulder but made him tenser somehow.

 

“Will the girlfriend stay long?” Sangwoo asked, voice low.

 

“She just arrived,”

 

“Should we have dinner together?”

 

Yunho didn’t have any reason to reject that offer, so he nodded. They went to Sangwoo’s room and ordered in two bowls of jjampong. Yunho asked another nurse to tell him if Victoria exited the room.

 

“How is he?” Sangwoo asked him, taking the wrapper off the bowl. His and Yunho’s . “The patient.”

 

“He’s doing okay.” Yunho said. “Thank you,”

 

Yunho hadn’t been eating well since he was busy taking care of Changmin. To think of it, the jjampong was his first proper meal that day. Seeing the patient eating made him felt full sometimes and Yunho rarely felt hungry.

 

“I will remind the staff to bring your food to Shim Changmin’s room.”

 

Yunho looked up from his almost empty bowl.

 

“You’re worse than my son,” Sangwoo wiped Yunho’s cheek.

 

Yunho hoped he didn’t blush. “It’s okay-“ he took the napkin from Sangwoo’s hand on his face.

 

“I almost forgot. This is your patient’s therapy schedule. Will start from tomorrow at 9.” Sangwoo gave Yunho a folder.

 

“Alright. Anything else?” Yunho stood up.

 

Sangwoo grinned, didn’t expect Yunho to be such in a hurry. “Are you a fan of him?”

 

“Not really. But he sings well.” Yunho replied. Changmin often hummed a song under his breath softly. It was nice to hear, he admitted.

 

“I’m happy you’re not head over heels for him, like most of the nurses do,” Sangwoo shrugged, walked towards him.

 

“Of course not. It’s just a job,” Yunho said.

 

Sangwoo smiled to him. “It’s lonely now you’re busy with him.”

 

The loud knock on the door startled them.

 

Sangwoo went for the door and cleared his throat. “Yes?”

 

“Sir, the guest is leaving Mr Shim’s room,”

 

“Oh, I gotta leave now,” Yunho went out. “Thank you for the meal,”

 

“Anytime.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Nurse Jung, are you sleeping?”

 

Not anymore. Yunho startled on his sofabed, this close to sleeping. He sat up and walked towards Changmin’s bed. “No, do you need anything?”

 

“No. I- I’m sorry. It’s nothing.” Changmin cleared his throat. He looked uneasy. “You’re still here?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Right. I know.” Changmin sighed. “No, I don’t. I mean, I know you’re here. But I don’t know if you’re… in front of me, or beside me on my left… or maybe on my right side? I don’t know whether you’re sitting or- or-“

 

“I’m right here.” Yunho held Changmin’s hand, wanted to let him know that he really was, right there. Changmin couldn’t see him, but he should be able to feel it.

 

“Yeah…” Changmin breathed. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” his voice shook. “Afraid.”

 

Yunho moved closer to put his arm around Changmin’s shoulder and stroke it. He let Changmin’s face fell to his stomach and patted his head gently. He could feel the hot tears wetted his uniform, but said nothing.

 

The singer cried himself to sleep, and Yunho sat by his bed all night, before fallen asleep beside him.

 

 

*

 

 

“You will have a therapy in an hour.” Yunho said as he fed Changmin his breakfast. It was just a simple cereal and orange juice. “You’ve been in bed for days. It’ll be nice to exercise a bit, don’t you think? Work your legs and arms a little.”

 

“Okay,” Changmin nodded.

 

After delivering Changmin to the fifth floor for therapy, Sangwoo called him.

                                                                           

“The therapy will finish during lunch hour. You can go home, take a bath, eat a proper meal, take a little rest…” Sangwoo said.

 

Yunho looked at the clock. It was only 9. His apartment wasn’t far from the hospital. Only a bus ride away, plus a ten minutes walk. “Is it okay?”

 

“I believe Mr Shim is in good hands. There are plenty of nurses taking care of him. You take care of yourself, now.”

 

“Okay, then. Thank you, Sir.”

 

Yunho did what Sangwoo instructed. He went home. The apartment was empty. His mother worked in a nursing home. She probably had her morning shift, then. He had informed her about the patient he was assigned to, and told her he couldn’t go home often. His mother understood, working in the same field, she sure had the same experience.

 

Yunho opened the fridge. It was empty, sadly. There was some bread, though. He made himself a sandwich and ran the water for a warm bath.

 

It felt like a very long time ago since he felt this relaxed. Yunho dozed off in the bathtub, felt extremely comfortable in his own place.

 

It was almost twelve, so he hurried to wear some clothes and went back to the hospital, buying two red bean buns on his way to the bus stop. It was Sangwoo’s favorite.

 

When he got back, he saw a group of nurses crowding in front of the therapy room. He could see Changmin looked uncomfortable in his wheelchair, didn’t know what to do since he didn’t know what was actually happening, but he could hear the girly whispers around him.

 

“Thank you for your help, I will take over now,” Yunho said politely to one of the therapist, and he held Changmin’s wheelchair, ignored their disappointed whines.

 

“Where were you?” Changmin asked when he heard the door closed. They were in his room.

 

“I went home for a while.” Yunho said. “How was the therapy?”

 

“You won’t have to ask if you were there.”

 

“I’m sorry.”Yunho didn’t know why Changmin was upset. “I brought you red bean buns. Do you want to eat it now?” hopefully food would make Changmin’s mood got better.

 

“…later,” he muttered.

 

Yunho put the wheelchair in front of a big window, and he opened it. “Is it too cold?”

 

Changmin shook his head slowly.

 

“The winter’s coming,” Yunho said. “Can you feel it in the air? The window is in front of you,”

 

Changmin seemed to be in a deep thought for a while, before he brought up his hand and searched around for something. And stopped when his hands touched the window railings. “Has it snow yet?”

 

“No.” Yunho sat on the sofa nearby.

 

Changmin hummed. “I don’t remember the last time I saw snow in Seoul.”

 

“We’re in Busan.” Yunho corrected.

 

“Of course,” Changmin signed. “Kyuhyun won’t let the reporters get me.”

 

“It’s… what he thinks best for you.”

 

“Yeah…” Changmin inhaled the fresh air. “If I knew I’d be blind, seeing the snow in Seoul is in my list.” He said. “I want to see it. One more time.”

 

Yunho didn’t say ‘you will’, because he learned that he shouldn’t give false hope to the patient, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Changmin put his hands back on his lap and leaned back to his wheelchair, away from the window. “Have Kyuhyun called?”

 

“No,” Yunho frowned. “Oh, I almost forget. Doraemon is on!”

 

 

*

 

 

“Nurse Jung, are you there?”

 

Yunho closed his book. He would continue to read it later. “Of course.” He looked at Changmin. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I’m bored.” Changmin said. He actually wanted to hear Yunho’s voice, because that was one of the ways to know he wasn’t alone, besides touching him. He could hear Yunho’s steps closer.

 

“Can you get up?” Yunho asked.

 

The nurse helped him to sit on his bed, before moved him to a chair. Changmin could hear shuffles of fabrics, probably Yunho was rearranging the blanket and pillow to make it more comfortable for him.

 

“Can you sit down on the floor? It’s carpeted, it’s okay,”

 

“What?”

 

“Come down here,” Yunho helped Changmin go down, before his ass was in contact with the carpeted floor. He carefully moved Changmin’s legs and told him to move his body too.

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“Wait, I have to turn off the lights,”

 

Changmin could the clicks of buttons, and Yunho’s steps coming closer.

 

“You have to lie down, okay,” Yunho said, pushed his chest slowly so he was lying down. Then, the nurse moved his body to his left side. Seemed like Changmin was lying under something.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It’s okay, trust me.”

 

Changmin scoffed. Trust me, he said. He found it hard to do, since he didn’t know where they were and what he was doing.

 

Yunho placed a pillow under his head. “Done. Okay, you can lie down comfortably.”

 

“Can you explain now?” Changmin demanded.

 

“We’re under your bed. It’s so big, by the way, I think we can have another person here,” Yunho was moving around a little on Changmin’s left, probably looking for a nice position for himself. “I have covered the sides with the blanket, and turned off the lights too. We’re trapped in here. The only light come out from my phone now.” He directed the light to Changmin’s face. His eyes only reacted a little to the blinding light.

 

Changmin’s hand reached to his right side. He could touch the blanket dangled from the edge of the bed. “Why are we under my bed?” he asked.

 

“You said you’re bored,” Yunho replied.

 

“It’s not entertaining enough, I have to say.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho smiled. “When I was little, I used to be afraid to sleep alone. The neighborhood kids were also talking about the monsters under the bed, and I believed there was one under mine too.” He started. “I told my mother about it. And she didn’t say that there wasn’t any monster under my bed. She told me I should be friends with her instead.”

 

“Her?” Changmin scoffed. “Your monster is a her?”

 

“Well, it was a hermaphrodite,” Yunho chuckled, glad to see Changmin’s smile.

 

“Okay, continue,”

 

“At first, my mother accompanied me to sleep under my bed. But in the morning, I woke up alone, still alive, and I believed that the monster had become my friend.” Yunho said, smiling unknowingly remembering his childhood. “Somehow… it became my shelter, you know? When the kids bullied me, or my mother scolded me… when I read my comics and hid my snacks… I would go here.” He looked at Changmin, who was listening intently.

 

Yunho looked at the screws under the bed. “I will turn off the light now.” He said, and turned off the flash light on his phone.

 

It was utterly dark. Just black.

 

“I can’t see anything,” Yunho said. And he was a little afraid too. He had an urge to search for something to hold onto. And he understood Changmin’s feeling right then. “There’s no difference whether you open your eyes or open them.”

 

Changmin gave a low hum.

 

“I understand if you’re afraid, Changmin-sshi,” he said. “I will help you to be friends with your fear.” He put his hand on top of Changmin’s. He turned his head to see the man’s face, but he couldn’t see anything.

 

Changmin let Yunho’s hand covered his. “I… forget your name.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “It’s Jung Yunho.”

 

“Yunho-sshi,” Changmin said. “Can we eat that red bean bun now? Hearing you talk about hiding the snack under the bed makes me think about food.”

 

“Of course,” Yunho grinned. “I will make us some tea too.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin disliked the therapy session. Sure, it helped him and made his body felt much better, but the therapists touched him whenever it wasn’t needed. And he could hear them gushing about him in a corner. He could only wish they didn’t take any photos. Sure, being a star had its own perks.

 

In addition, Yunho wasn’t there.

 

He wasn’t there again during his third therapy session. Changmin couldn’t blame him, the nurse surely needed some time for himself, remembering he was always with Changmin.

 

Though Changmin felt a little like a possessive pathetic guy, he couldn’t help but asked, “Where were you?”

 

“I was giving your report to the head nurse,” Yunho said as he pushed the wheelchair to a corner. Changmin didn’t need it much anymore, he could walk a little now. “If I’m not here, I must be there. His room is under this floor. I won’t leave you far.”

 

Changmin snorted at the promise and sat on the sofa after roaming the air with his hands. He remembered where things were. He got used to them. “Still no words from Kyuhyun?”

 

“Ah, about that…” Yunho sat beside him. “Your manager called the head nurse.”

 

“And?”

 

“Had Shim Changmin’s manager contacted you lately?” Changmin had been talking about it lately, so Yunho asked Sangwoo when he gave the report to him.

“Two, or three days ago. He said that Mr Shim should stay as long as needed,” Sangwoo shrugged. “He said he was pretty busy,”

Yunho frowned. “That’s why he wanted to keep Shim Changmin in the hospital? So he doesn’t have to-“ he stopped his words. He shouldn’t have voiced out his negative thought.

Sangwoo sighed. “He told me to give him the best treatment for the patient. The money doesn’t matter,”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin concernedly. “He asked about you. He said he couldn’t visit lately because he’s busy.” He said. “Um… anyway, what do you want for lunch? The cook told me the menu. Beansprout soup or kimchi jjigae? And for the fish, fried or grilled?” he tried to change the topic.

 

Changmin leaned back. He felt left out. Kyuhyun was his bestfriend. He was working in the entertainment company before him and gave Changmin a chance to be a singer. He even left his previous job to be his private manager. Well… maybe he thought too badly of Kyu. Probably the man was working hard to cover his disappearance.

 

“Changmin-sshi?”

 

“Can I take a bath first?”

 

“Alright. I’ll prepare it for you.” Yunho went to the bathroom, he ran the water and prepared the shampoo and soap. He took clean towels from the drawer and put them on the counter. He rolled his sleeves up as he got back to the bedroom.

 

Changmin was standing in the middle of the room, the tv was on, and he raised the volume up. It was a music show. He usually didn’t watch tv unless his favorite cartoon. Probably he got the remote from the desk near him.

 

Yunho was didn’t know what happened. He looked at Changmin’s expression. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but his hold on the tv remote tightened, showing anger.

 

“Who’s on tv?” he asked.

 

Yunho turned his head to the television. “It’s a girl. I don’t know…”she was pretty. Yunho wondered if the makeup was a little too much for her. Her voice was not that good, but not bad either. He thought he saw this girl before.

 

The song over soon, and the MCs came out. “Well, well, wasn’t that a very beautiful song?” she said to her partner. “Not only the song, but Victoria herself is a beauty!”

 

Victoria!

 

“Search the website about Victoria. Now!”

 

Yunho took out his phone from his pocket, and searched the web. He found the result and saw the news. His eyes went to Changmin.

 

“Read it for me.”

 

Yunho was hesitant. But Changmin had the right to know. “SM Enterprise just announced their new addition to the entertainment world. Victoria just joined the family, and mesmerized the audience with her debut song, I Swear-“

 

Changmin was beyond furious. He crushed the remote in his hand, and threw it away to the floor. “Why?! WHY!” he fell down to the floor.

 

Yunho quickly turned off the tv and got down to Changmin. “Changmin-sshi!”

 

“Why does she do that? Why?!” Changmin roared. He fell down, hitting the floor hard. “Why?! What is my fault! How can she do that?!”

 

Yunho positioned himself in front of the patient to prevent the man from bending down further and hurting himself.

 

“It’s mine! Why does she do that…” Changmin tried to break loose, but Yunho was hugging him.

 

The nurse didn’t know what he should do. He just hold Changmin firmly, hoping the patient wouldn’t cause an uncontrollable uproar. He stroke Changmin’s back soothingly.

 

“Why… why do they let her?... am I not enough?” Changmin voice was muffled to Yunho’s chest. His anger replaced with despair.

 

Yunho caressed his hair, massaging his neck, comforting the man.

 

“It’s my song… I sang it for her… but why she do that? She took it away from me…”

 

Yunho’s heart fell. Did Victoria really steal Changmin’s song?

 

“Call Kyuhyun now.” Changmin let go of Yunho’s hold.

 

Yunho tried, but the manager wasn’t answering.

 

“Text him.” Changmin said. “It’s Changmin. If you won’t come here, I will tell the media what happened.”

 

After Yunho sent the message, Kyuhyun called. Changmin’s threaten worked.

 

“Come here. Right now.” Changmin said, ignored the greeting from his manager.

 

“I- I- I can’t, Min. I… I will call you later, okay? I’m very busy right now.”

 

“Busy taking care of your new singer, huh?” Changmin snorted. “Come, or I’ll give a good reason for the company to shut down their business. Bring Vic.” He hissed. “I’m done,” he said to Yunho, and the nurse disconnected the call.

 

Yunho sighed as he looked at Changmin. He took the singer’s hands, the rashes and bruised decorated them. He afraid if Changmin broke a bone. “Stretch your fingers for me. Does it hurt?”

 

Changmin spread out his fingers. “Numb.”

 

Yunho huffed. He helped Changmin up and to his bed. He called the rontgen unit, but it wasn’t available. He must wait until evening.

 

He looked at Changmin, touched his wrist. “Are you okay?”

 

“No.”

 

Yunho breathed out slowly. Changmin must be hurting. The silence was deafening. Until he heard the water. “Oh, the water!” Damn. He forgot about the bath! Yunho quickly went to the bathroom, and the floor was wet, the water flooded out from the tub. He turned off the tap.

 

He was mopping the floor when the door opened, Kyuhyun came hand in hand with Victoria. They probably came straight from a tv station, she was wearing a long red dress and full makeup. The bathroom was located close to the door, but none of them realized Yunho was there, though the bathroom door was opened.

 

“Min,” Kyuhyun started to speak up. “Have you been well?”

 

Changmin snorted. “Now you’re asking?” he asked cynically. “I have worked hard for months for my comeback. When you said that we have to postpone it,… I understand. It’s my fault too. I understand why you seclude me here, keeping me away from the media. But abandoning me? Why do you do that? I thought… you were my friend…”

 

Yunho could see them from the mirror across him. Kyuhyun and Victoria were standing side by side, on Changmin‘s right. The patient was sitting on his bed, hands on his lap, balled to a fist.

 

“I’m so sorry, Min…” Kyuhyun sighed. “The company… they had decided we have to wait until you completely heal and there’s nothing I can do about that…”

 

“So meanwhile, you’re making a new artist?” Changmin snapped.

 

“Changmin…” Victoria called, softly, trying to coax Changmin.

 

“Vic,” Changmin breathed out. “How can you do that? You- you… I don’t even know you want to be a singer!”

 

“Of course you don’t, you never listen!”

 

Changmin was still for a moment. “Kyu, I’m done with you. You can leave now.”

 

Yunho could see Kyuhyun was about to leave, but Victoria held him there.

 

Victoria moved closer to the bed. “Changmin, baby, I-“

 

“Even if you want to be a singer…” Changmin cut. “Do you have to steal my song?”

 

“But you gave it to me!” Victoria exclaimed.

 

“I made that song, I created it, I sang it for you. I never expect you to take the credit for that song and-“

 

“Changmin!” Victoria huffed. “It’s always about you! Everything!” she shouted. “But your career is done now, can’t you see? Why can’t you just be happy for me? Why can’t you give me your throne? I thought you love me…”

 

Yunho leaned on the wall. How could they do that to him? Changmin must’ve loved her so much, but she just used him.

 

“I have to go now.” Victoria said.

 

Yunho watched them left. They didn’t even close the door. Yunho got out from the bathroom, and when he was closing the bedroom door, he saw Victoria and Kyuhyun bickered as they walked through the corridor.

 

“You said that it’s your song!” Kyuhyun said.

“It is! He said it himself that it’s for me!” Victoria fumed.

“But it’s different!” Kyuhyun said frustatedly. “It makes the song Changmin’s, not yours,”

“So what you’re gonna do now? Stop my activities? I already signed the contract. You can’t do that.”

 

Yunho came back to the room and closed the door. He saw Changmin, eyes closed, more lifeless than when he heard his blindness diagnosis.

 

“Hey,” Yunho whispered.

 

“I can’t believe they betrayed me.” Changmin muttered. “Victoria and I… we’ve been together for a year. Maybe she’s just another girl, but… Kyuhyun… he was my bestfriend.”

 

Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder. “At least you know now.” He said. “You can eliminate them from your life and everything will be better, Changmin-sshi,”

 

Changmin let out a small smile, and Yunho was relieved.

 

Yunho smiled. “Still up for bath?”

 

Changmin nodded. “Beansprout and grilled fish… for dinner,”

 

Yunho chuckled. Sure, Changmin wouldn’t forget about his food. “Noted,” he helped Changmin to the bathroom.

 

“…and can we sleep under the bed tonight?”

 

Yunho grinned. “Sure, but you have to check your hands first.”

 

Changmin groaned in protest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wishing a very merry christmas for all my dear readers & ur loved ones too~!   
> thank u for being there, reading my fics :D hoping my stories will be like a christmas present for u all :*


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Have you always wanted to be a singer?”

 

They were lying under the bed. Yunho had prepared everything like the first time. He turned off all the lamps and turned on the floor heater. He had his own pillow too, and put it beside Changmin’s.

 

“Not really.” Changmin said. “I just love music so much.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Yunho asked, nudged Changmin’s knee. “Singing.”

 

“Not so much.” The patient mumbled. “Maybe not yet. I don’t know… my brain is probably dead now.”

 

Yunho’s hand brushed with Changmin. Luckily Changmin’s hands were alright after, there wasn’t any fracture found. Yunho had treated the bruises earlier.

 

“I hate to admit but it feels nice being away from my routine… and everything out there.”

 

Yunho hummed. He could understand that.

 

“I understand my parents now.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“Well… they kind of opposed the idea of me being a singer. But they let me in the end. Seeing that I am happy and the pay is good…” Changmin started. “We used to live together. But as my career grows, the paparazzi come around. You know how annoying they can be,”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Ten times from what you know, yes, that’s how annoying they are,” Changmin added, made Yunho laughed. “My mother and father wanted a quieter home. Some place more peaceful. They couldn’t get it with me.”

 

“They moved away?”

 

“They live with my sister now.”

 

“It’s a happy ending, then?”

 

“Mm hmm, you can say so.” Changmin smiled. “How about your family?”

 

“Well.” Yunho started. “I am an only child. My father died because of cancer when I was 5. I only live with my mother. She works in a nursing home.” He said. “Pretty much that’s all.”

 

“Your biography must be boring as hell.” Changmin chuckled.

 

Yunho laughed again. “We’re polar opposites.”

 

“I’m sorry about your father,” Changmin said quietly.

 

Yunho turned to lie on his side so he was facing the other man. “It’s fine… it’s a long time ago. I barely remember him.” He said. “And I’m sorry about… your manager. And your girlfriend. You don’t deserve that.”

 

Changmin was still.

 

“I know I shouldn’t say this. That’s not my business. But you need to know that you deserve more than that, Changmin-sshi. And I believe you can build up your career as high as you want.” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” Changmin said after some time. “You- you’re… you’re a good man, Yunho-sshi.”

 

Yunho smiled. “You too, Changmin-sshi.”

 

After Changmin was asleep, Yunho googled the song. Victoria’s debut song. He hated the girl somehow, and he didn’t want to watch her performance or hear her voice singing it. He searched the lyrics instead. Changmin was composing and writing the lyrics of that song, but everything was credited to Victoria. It was just unfair.

 

He looked at the singer beside him. The man was sleeping soundly. His lips parted, letting out soft snores. This man, the famous Shim Changmin, was in love with her. And through the lyric, Yunho too could feel his pure, innocent love. There were so many layers, so many sides of him.

 

Yunho sighed and hugged his pillow.

 

He was jealous of Victoria.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin jerked awake. He touched the floor. Carpet. He was still under the bed, was he?

 

His hands roamed around, and he touched something. A skin. Fingers. Hand. Yunho’s. Changmin held it. That somehow made him felt safe. Knowing someone was there with him. For him.

 

Yunho was so kind. Maybe because it was his profession, but somehow, it was different. Changmin could feel his sincerity. It sounded dumb, but probably because he couldn’t see, he was more sensitive about his feelings. Changmin wondered why he had opened up the most to this stranger, and it maybe because he could feel it. He trusted the nurse. Yunho had touched his heart.

 

He thumbed the knuckles, they were quite bony and-

 

The alarm was loud and surprising, and Changmin wondered what time it was. He quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep when he sensed Yunho was moving beside him.

 

There was a thudding sound, and “Ack!”

 

Was Yunho banged his head? Probably he forgot he was still under the bed and just sat up. Changmin held his laugh, imagining how his face would scrunch in pain. But… the fact was, he didn’t know Yunho’s face at all.

 

Yunho’s hand flinched in his, and Changmin realized a second later that their fingers were still interlaced with each other. His heart beat fast. Hopefully Yunho wouldn’t be suspicious.

 

But then, Yunho’s thumb caressed his fingers, gently, and it made Changmin wonder why.

 

Yunho patted his hand softly. “Changmin-sshi,” he let go of Changmin’s hand, made the singer disappointed.

 

Alright. So this was the part where Changmin should be awake.

 

“Changmin-sshi, you should move to your bed,” Yunho said again, shook his shoulder this time.

 

Changmin faked a yawn and Yunho got out to help Changmin moved from there. He was in his bed in no time, and closed his eyes again. He could feel Yunho’s hand brushed his hair before the nurse went to the bathroom. He heard the water running. Changmin fell back to sleep, smiling.

 

 

*

 

 

When Changmin called, Yunho wasn’t answering. Where was he again?

 

He got up from the bed and sat. He didn’t know what time it was. He roamed around, hand to the wall, tracing it, following it. He felt the edge and turned right. Walked straight. He reached the door. Changmin opened it, walked outside.

 

“Oh, Mr Shim,” a nurse came to him. He didn’t know his voice. “Do you need anything, Sir?”

 

_“If I’m not here, I must be there. His room is under this floor. I won’t leave you far.”_ Changmin remembered what Yunho said.

 

“Can you take me to… the floor below? The… head nurse room.” Changmin said.

 

“Um, if you need to see him, I will tell him to-“

 

“No, it’s okay. I want to walk around a bit, anyway,”

 

The nurse hesitated. “…alright, then.” He then took Changmin’s arm and guided him to the elevator.

 

“Did you see Nurse Jung?” Changmin asked when he felt they were inside the elevator.

 

“Yes, he was going to see the head nurse too, actually. He told me to look after you when he’s giving the report.” He said.

 

Changmin nodded. So what Yunho said was true. He wouldn’t be going anywhere unless to the head nurse.

 

“What? Yunho is in his room again? Aigoo, isn’t it enough already? He already ruined his marriage!”

“Right! Mr Kwon even gave Shim Changmin to him. Tsk, tsk, he must suck him hard, huh?”

 

The nurses laughed at the pun, gossiping freely not far from the elevator. When their laughter suddenly stopped, Changmin wondered if they saw him, or the nurse who brought him shushed them.

 

 

*

 

 

“The nurses said they heard yells yesterday from Shim Changmin’s room,” Sangwoo said. “What happened?”

 

“There’s… a little…” Yunho didn’t know what he should say. “Something,”

 

Sangwoo eyed him suspiciously.

 

“He was angry because someone stole his song,” Yunho finally said. “But he’s okay now,”

 

Sangwoo smiled and patted his head. “You really deserve a reward, Yunho.”

 

Yunho scoffed. “Do I?”

 

“Dinner on me tonight,”

 

“But Changmin-sshi-“

 

“We can ask another nurse to take care of him, right? He’s getting better.” Sangwoo took a step closer to him.

 

Yunho looked away, tried to hide his blush. But through the glass door, he saw someone there. Was that… Taemin?

 

And Changmin.

 

Changmin?

 

The patient said something to Taemin, who was already eyeing Yunho since he didn’t know when. The nurse then led Changmin away.

 

The door wasn’t closed. Did Changmin hear what they said? They didn’t say anything bad about him, though. But why did the singer looked disappointed and upset?

 

Sangwoo’s phone rang. “Wait- my wife’s calling,”

 

“Your ex-wife, you mean.” Yunho retorted, before went after Changmin.

 

He climbed the stairs and when he arrived at the floor, Changmin was entering his room with Taemin.

 

“Oh Hyung, you’re back?” Taemin greeted him a little awkwardly as he helped Changmin to sit on the sofa.

 

“Ye- yeah… thank you, Taemin.” He offered him a smile.

 

Taemin nodded, before left the room and closed the door.

 

Yunho cleared his throat. “Changmin-sshi, I didn’t expect you to go down..?”

 

Changmin snorted. “Didn’t expect I caught you in your affair, you mean?”

 

Yunho blinked. “What?”

 

“I heard you just arranged a date with him. Oh wait, so everything makes sense now. That’s why you said you’ll be in his room if you’re not here. What are you doing in his room, huh?” Changmin was staring emptily at the space in front of him, but his tone was cold and slashing Yunho.

 

Yunho took a deep breath. He didn’t know why Changmin said that. He stood in front of the patient. “He’s my boss, Changmin-sshi. We have a professional relationship-“

 

Changmin stood up. “Do you think you can lie to me just because I’m blind? Why everybody wants to fool me now, huh?”

 

“I’m not lying to you!”

 

“You think I don’t know?” Changmin scoffed. “You’re a home wrecker and liar too, apparently.”

 

Yunho was speechless. His fist tightened and he tried hard not to lose his temper right then. “How could you say that?”

 

Changmin huffed. “I heard people talk-“

 

Yunho cut him. “Why do you trust them? You can’t just believe what anyone said-“

 

“Well, maybe it’s because I’m blind!” Changmin snapped. “I cannot see, therefore I just depend on my hearing.”

 

“So you just believe them. The people you don’t know, instead of me, you companion, your nurse.” Yunho’s voice trembled.

 

Changmin closed his mouth. He just thought about that. He didn’t know either why he lost it, instead of asking Yunho the truth. The anger just hit him like lightning. Yunho was confusing him, since the moment he held his hand in the morning. He just thought if Yunho had feelings for him… or, at least, liked him a little. Just like how Changmin liked Yunho. Maybe even more.

 

“Tell me the truth, then.” Changmin said.

 

“The truth is…” Yunho’s eyes were hot. “I’ve been in love with him for years. I loved him the first time I saw him. I still loved him after he married his wife. I still love him after he had two sons. I loved him the same after the divorce,” a tear rolled down his cheek. “But there was never once he loves me back.”

 

Changmin felt like his heart was pricked by a thousand thorns.

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “But it’s okay with me. Just being there for him, beside him… is enough for me.” He held a sob. “I know he’s still in love with his wife. I know he uses me… but I don’t care…” he forced a laugh. “I’m that kind of fool.”

 

Changmin was ashamed. He hurt Yunho because of his jealousy. His hand reached to the air in front of him, and he found Yunho. He was searching until he rested his hand on the nurse’s shoulder. “You don’t deserve this, Yunho-sshi,”

 

Yunho wiped his tears and looked at Changmin. The man’s gaze wasn’t right to his eyes, it was more to his left ear, but still, Yunho could feel his sincerity.

 

“You told me about what I don’t deserve in my life, and it’s about time someone tells you about this. You don’t deserve him. You deserve better.” Changmin’s hand fell to his arm, before holding his hand. “You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love him, or even more.”

 

Yunho knew Changmin was right. He needed to let go of Sangwoo. It felt like he was chained to a heavy weight. Maybe it was the time to stop. He let himself fell to Changmin’s embrace, burying his face in the patient’s shoulder. “Thank you,”

 

Changmin slowly patted his back. The movement was a little awkward but still gentle. He wasn’t used to do that. Yunho usually was the one comforting him. Well, Changmin learned a thing or two of how to make someone felt better from the nurse. “I… I will accompany you to sleep under the bed, then,”

 

Yunho laughed, and Changmin longed to hear that. He smiled and tightened his hug around Yunho.

 

 

*

 

 

“What do you think about going out tomorrow?” Yunho asked. They were in their shelter, under the bed. This time, Yunho even put two layers of blankets over the carpet to make it more comfy.

 

“Going out?”

 

Yunho hummed. “Do you feel healthy enough? The beach is not far from here.”

 

Changmin grinned wide. “I’d love to.”

 

So in the morning, after breakfast, Yunho wrapped Changmin in thick jacket and a scarf.

 

“The wind can be really strong and cold,” Yunho said as he zipped up the jacket. He put Changmin’s hoodie on. “Come on,”

 

Yunho held his left arm and led him out. They were going out of his room, got on the elevator, went down… he heard the nurse greeted some people on their way, saying he was taking his patient for a walk. Changmin felt like a dog for a moment, but pleased to feel Yunho’s hands around his arm.

 

“Tell me if you’re tired,”

 

Changmin could feel the wind on his face. He longed for it. The air and the chirps of birds… he didn’t realize how much he missed it. “I feel good,” he said to Yunho.

 

Not long after, he could hear the waves of the sea, the seagulls, and smelt the salty air. The beach really was close. “We’re here?”

 

“Almost,” Yunho said, still guiding him.

 

And Changmin’s foot sunk down. He stepped on the sand.

 

“Let’s take off our shoes,” Yunho let go off his hold.

 

“Didn’t you say it’s cold?”

 

“Oh, you spoilt little boy,” Yunho messed his hair.

 

Changmin snorted. “Alright, alright,”

 

Yunho unlaced Changmin’s shoes, and took off his socks too. Slowly, Changmin let his feet touched the sand. Feeling its texture, letting it went between his toes.

 

“Come on!” Yunho took his hand and pulled him, and Changmin half running following him.

 

It was a little cold, but he got used to it. Yunho took his to the shoreline, the damp sand stuck to his foot, and he could feel the sea wetting his skin. Somehow, he felt alive again. Changmin was laughing. There was nothing funny, but he felt… happy. And Yunho replied with a melodious laugh, which made his heart swell and he laughed even harder.

 

Yunho never let go of his hand. And Changmin held it, never intending to let go either.

 

They spent time just like that. Messing around, running, walking, laughing… no words needed, because there was understanding.

 

“Sit down here,”

 

Changmin’s hands wandering around, slowly sat down beside the nurse.

 

“I brought coffee, still a little warm… here,” Yunho placed a can of coffee in Changmin’s hand and opened the lid.

 

Changmin took a sip. He felt content.

 

“How is it?”

 

Changmin smiled. “It’s good.” He said. “Thank you for taking me to my first beach.”

 

“Your first beach,” Yunho repeated.

 

“The first beach I can’t see. But… it’s beautiful,” Changmin said again.

 

The sky was cloudy, and there was no boat in sight. The sand wasn’t pristine white and the sea wasn’t crystal blue. But it was beautiful. And Yunho reflected on Changmin, that thing were more than what they looked.

 

“The sound of the waves… I love it. I just realized what a beautiful song it makes.” He said, closing his eyes, focusing on the sound. “Maybe this is why Victoria likes beaches so much,”

 

“She does?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin nodded. He opened his eyes. “It’s… how it happened. It was our date. We hardly meet, with my crazy schedules. And that one day, she wanted to go to the sea. I couldn’t, however, I only had two hours. Maybe she was so done with me, and I was tired too. So she got off the car, and I chased her…” he stopped.

 

Yunho waited.

 

“…I was relieved she wasn’t hurt.” Changmin added.

 

“I bet you loved her so much,” Yunho whispered, his heart stung somehow.

 

Changmin let out an empty smile. “She was… my muse. But… we’re done.”

 

Yunho wanted to know if Changmin still loved her. Probably he was. The feelings he had was so deep for her, it wouldn’t be gone in a blink of an eye.

 

 

*

 

 

It was Kyuhyun knocking on the door. Yunho opened it, and the man asked for Changmin right away.

 

Yunho walked Kyuhyun inside. Changmin was on the bed, probably a little tired after their beach visit and sleepy after lunch. “Changmin-sshi, your manager is here-“

 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” He snapped.

 

Kyuhyun walked closer to the bed. “Min, please, I-“

 

“Go.” Changmin gave no mercy.

 

Kyuhyun said no words, and Yunho pitied the manager a little, but the man was wrong, and of course Changmin was still angry with him. Kyuhyun walked out, and Yunho followed to close the door.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

Yunho nodded, and got out, closing the door behind him.

 

“How… how is his condition?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“He’s recovering well, Mr Cho.” Yunho answered.

 

“So… when will he be dismissed?”

 

“Actually, he can go home. His health allows it. It’s okay if you want to take him home, as long as he still does the therapy.”

 

“He won’t go home with me,” Kyuhyun shrugged.

 

Yunho could see regret in his eyes.

 

“And his eyes?”

 

“It still depends on the donor, Mr Cho,”

 

Kyuhyun sighed. “Of course it is…”

 

Yunho looked at the man. Seemed like he really was worrying about Changmin, hopefully it wasn’t because the company was losing their source of money.

 

“I will talk to the doctor, then. Please contact me if there’s something…”

 

“Yes, Mr Cho,”

 

“Thank you, nurse,” Kyuhyun nodded, and left.

 

When Yunho entered the room, Changmin heard the door closed.

 

“Were you talking with him?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho pulled the blanket to cover Changmin’s feet. “He asked if… you can go home.”

 

Changmin stilled. “Can I?”

 

Yunho knew Changmin could, Dr Kim had informed him. “I am not sure of it. I will ask the doctor if you-“

 

“It’s alright,” Changmin said. He didn’t want to leave. Yet.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
“I will be gone for a while. I have to give your report.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything at first, but when he heard Yunho’s steps fading, he asked, “Do you still like him?”

 

Yunho turned around to see the man. Changmin was sitting on the sofa, near the window. “Who?”

 

Changmin gulped. “The… the head nurse,” he said quietly.

 

Yunho smiled. “No. Because of you.”

 

Does that mean, Yunho… likes me? “Me?”

 

“Yeah,” Yunho said, “You’re right. I don’t deserve him.”

 

Changmin’s heart beat once, before fell from its socket. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Right… that’s- that’s… that’s good,”

 

Yunho left, and Changmin inhaled the fresh air. He felt pathetic, somehow. There was a knock on his door.

 

“It’s me, Min,”

 

Kyuhyun. They said nothing for a while, but Changmin knew his friend was moving closer to him.

 

“I apologize for-“

 

“I reject it.” Changmin cut. “Your apology.”

 

Kyuhyun knew Changmin was stubborn, and he had expected the singer wouldn’t accept his apology that easy. He sighed. “I have talked to the company. And… if you want to come back, we can arrange it. Do you still want to?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“We can manage, Min. And I believe you can.” Kyuhyun said.

 

Kyuhyun waited for Changmin’s reply, but nothing came from his mouth.

 

“I’ll give you some time, then.” Kyuhyun had no choice but leave, then. His hand reached the door handle, before he turned around and looked at Changmin. “I really am sorry, Min. I regret everything I did. I was so stupid and ignorant. I’m sorry to betray you, I really-“ he took a deep breath.

 

About Victoria stealing Changmin’s song, Kyuhyun had no idea. He could defend himself on that. But about the other thing…

 

He knew Victoria first and introduced her to Changmin, and didn’t expect they would end up together. He actually had feelings for her, and still did, even after she became Changmin’s girlfriend. Victoria cheated on Changmin with him. Kyuhyun had that little guilty feeling inside of his heart, but he just couldn’t stop.

 

Kyuhyun let out a deep sigh. He looked at his friend one last time, and left.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho met Kyuhyun when the manager just came out from Changmin’s room.

 

“I’ve talked with Dr Kim, and I’m going to see Nurse Kwon,” Kyuhyun said.

 

Yunho nodded.

 

“I found a donor.”

 

Yunho froze for a moment. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been searching for it, and I’ve consulted with Dr Kim, he said it’s possible…” Kyuhyun cleared his throat. “I haven’t told Changmin yet. Clearly, he’s still upset with me. I know I deserve it…” he mumbled.

 

“Oh.” Yunho was loss at words for a moment. He was happy for Changmin, but didn’t want Kyuhyun to see him all emotional. He also didn’t expect Kyuhyun would find a donor that fast. Well, maybe money made everything possible. “It’s very good news. The donor, I mean,” he quickly added.

 

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun let out an awkward smile. “Changminnie… he’s… he’s a very talented musician. He’s great at everything a singer should be able to do. He knows it, but… I think I know it better than he does,” he gulped. “I don’t want to see him like this. I want to give everything back for him. Everything that he’s meant to be.”

 

Yunho knew. Changmin has wonderful voice. Amazing talent in composing. And the way he wrote lyrics is outstanding.

 

“I think he’s forgetting it. His dream.” Kyuhyun said quietly. “I want to remind him of his dream.”

 

Yunho smiled. It was his dream too, for Changmin.

 

 

*

 

Yunho was helping Changmin with his bath. The patient could do everything by himself now, but the nurse was still needed to assist him. Changmin was fond of Yunho’s head massage, however, and requested him to shampoo his hair.

 

Changmin sat on his wheelchair, and Yunho put the back close to the sink in the bathroom. He just had to lean back his head to Yunho could wash his hair.

 

Yunho wetted his hair and started to shampoo Changmin’s hair.

 

“Can we go out again today? I’m bored.”

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

Changmin sighed. “I don’t know… I want to go to the cinema but… I don’t think it’s…” he didn’t continue his words. “…the right place. For me.”

 

Yunho just massaged Changmin’s head, gently pressing his thumbs to Changmin’s temple.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

Yunho stopped moving. “What?”

 

They were quiet for a moment. Yunho’s phone was ringing.

 

“Pick it up,” Changmin said.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Yunho said. He forgot to put it on vibrate mode.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I can wait here.” Changmin said again.

 

Yunho was contemplating. “Alright,” he washed his hands and went to the bedroom to take his phone. It was a missed call from his mother. She was calling again, and he answered it. “Yes, Umma?”

 

“How’s my favorite nurse doing, hmm? I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

 

Yunho chuckled and went to the bathroom. “It’s my mother,” he whispered to Changmin, and the singer nodded at that. “I’m in the hospital.” He said to his phone.

 

“Oh? You’re still with that patient? He’s still sick?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho said.

 

“Well. That’s a pity. Mr Park just came over not long ago, brought so many crabs!”

 

Yunho whined. “I really want to eat that, Umma…”

 

His mother laughed. “Come home when you got the time, then. Son, I’m cooking right now. Talk to you later,”

 

“Okay.” Yunho disconnected the call and put his phone in his pocket.

 

“What is it?” Changmin asked when he felt Yunho’s fingers back to his head.

 

“My mother said that she hasn’t seen me for ages,” Yunho grinned. “And our neighbor, he’s a fisherman, bringing crabs for us,”

 

“Crabs!” Changmin opened his eyes.

 

Yunho laughed.

 

“How long have I been here?” Changmin asked.

 

“Six weeks, going seven.”

 

Changmin hummed. “It’s a long time. So you haven’t been home in two months?”

 

“It’s alright,” Yunho ran the water, rinsing Changmin’s hair.

 

“It’s okay if you want to go home. I understand.” Changmin said. “I don’t want to… hold you in here.”

 

Yunho didn’t answer at first. “Do you want to go with me? To my home.” The thought just flashed in his mind. “I’m just wondering… if you like chili crab.”

 

Changmin sighed. “I love it.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “Should we go, then?”

 

“But is it okay? I mean… your mother-“

 

“She’ll be glad to see you.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Oh, we’re lucky. That’s the bus number twelve. Come on, hurry,”

 

Changmin walked fast, and Yunho helped him first to get on the bus, before finding empty seats for them.

 

“I hope no one would recognize you,” Yunho said, pulling Changmin’s mask to cover his nose.

 

“A lot of people here?” Changmin asked in a small voice.

 

“A little. It’s lunch hour,” Yunho said.

 

“Do I still look like Shim Changmin?”

 

Yunho laughed. “What?”

 

“I mean-“ Changmin bit his lip. “Do I still… look like that singer?”

 

“Look like that singer?” Yunho raised his eyebrows. “You are that singer, Changmin-sshi. You are him. The accident doesn’t change a thing. You are still amazing.” He looked at the man deeply. “So it’s a silly question.”

 

Changmin pursed his lips.

 

“It’s only two stops away. We have to get off on the next one.” Yunho said.

 

“Have you told your mother I’m coming over too?” Changmin asked.

 

“It’s unnecessary,” Yunho nudged him. “Come on, it’s our stop.”

 

They got off the bus, and Yunho linked their arms together, walking side by side. “Are you cold?”

 

“No, I’m fine- oof!” Changmin startled, his left foot slipped to a hole and he almost fell.

 

“Oh!” Yunho held him. “Got you,”

 

They continued to walk, until Yunho stopped. “Wait, I’m buying flowers for my mother. It’s her birthday two days ago…”

 

Changmin was led to a shop, he didn’t dare to move around too much, afraid he’d knock something down.

 

“Stay here, okay. I have to pay,” Yunho said, patted Changmin’s shoulder before he left.

 

Changmin nodded, and stood there. He wasn’t into flowers that much, but he could tell the scent of roses around him.

 

“Looking for something, boy?” a woman’s voice greeted him.

 

Changmin startled. “Uh, well,… I’m just accompanying my friend…”

 

“Oh, just a friend, you sure?” she teased.

 

Changmin just smiled.

 

“Do you-“

 

Changmin didn’t hear her continue her words. Maybe she just realized that he was blind, he didn’t know. But he knew the woman was still there.

 

“Do you like roses, boy?” the woman asked again.

 

“I…” Changmin didn’t want to say he didn’t like them because it would be rude. He couldn’t lie either, and said that he liked them.

 

The woman took his hands, and made him held a stem of flower. Changmin brought it to his nose. It was a rose. The stalk was smooth, there were no thorns on it. He smiled. “I’m sorry but I don’t have any money-“

 

“It’s for you to give to your love one,” the woman said warmly.

 

Changmin’s lips formed to a smile. “Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome, dear.”

 

He could hear her steps were fading in his ears.

 

“Hey, I’m done. Who are you talking to?” Yunho came.

 

“A lady. I don’t know if she’s still around,”

 

Yunho hummed and looked around. There was nobody else in that shop beside the cashier. “I bought white lilies for my mother. Actually she likes the yellow ones, but they’re out of stock,” he said, walked out the store with Changmin. “Oh, you have a rose?”

 

“…yeah,” Changmin smiled awkwardly. _It was to be given to my love one_. “For you,” he offered the flower to the man beside him.

 

“For- for me?” Yunho was surprised. He took the flower slowly. “Thank you.”

 

Changmin smiled. “Do you like it?”

 

_I like it because you give it to me_. “Very much.” He looked at the singer deeply. “Thank you,”

 

Changmin just chuckled awkwardly, because he felt too happy for an unknown reason. They continued the journey, until Changmin’s head hit a board. “Ouch!”

 

“Ah, sorry! Sorry I didn’t warn you…” Yunho shuffled to rub Changmin’s head. “It’s a vegetable store. My friend Jaejoong owns it. He hangs the name board low…”

 

“It’s fine,” Changmin winced. Hated how it ruined their romantic moment.

 

“Now we have to turn left… and we’re here!” Yunho exclaimed. “The elevator doesn’t work. We have to climb the stairs.”

 

“How many floors?”

 

“Ten.”

 

“What?”

 

“Joking. Only five.”

 

“Well. It doesn’t sound better, still.” Changmin huffed.

 

Yunho laughed. “Come on. Crab’s waiting.”

 

Changmin already lost his breath when they reached the third floor. He had been lying on bed for weeks and the simple exercise was draining his body.

 

“Are we there yet?” Changmin was struggling.

 

“One more floor, come on.”

 

Changmin groaned and Yunho pulled his hand. He could hear Yunho knocked on the door, and he wondered if there wasn’t any bell.

 

“Umma! It’s Yunho!” Yunho called.

 

A moment later, the door was opened.

 

“Umma! Happy birthday! Sorry I’ve been a bad son,” Yunho gave the flowers to his mother and hugged her.

 

“Oh, son! Thank you so, so much!” Mrs Jung kissed Yunho’s cheek. “Oh! You bring a companion?” her eyes caught Changmin’s figure behind his son.

 

“Yeah, he’s- he’s my patient…” Yunho said. “That… I told you about…”

 

“Ah!” Mrs Jung’s eyes widened in shock. Shim Changmin?, she mouthed to Yunho, who was nodding.

 

“Hello, Mrs Jung, my name is Shim Changmin. Sorry… for taking your son this past month,” Changmin smiled. “Happy birthday too,”

 

“Ah, thank you!” Mrs Jung patted Changmin’s shoulder. “Come on in, boys!” she widened the door to let them in, before closed it. “You come in the right time! I just finished cooking!”

 

Yunho guided Changmin to sit in the kitchen.

 

Changmin just sat there awkwardly with his hands on the table, feeling bad because he couldn’t help them. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. Yunho was finished with his job and Mrs Jung put two hot pots on the table.

 

“Let’s eat!”

 

Changmin was very grateful because both Mrs Jung and Yunho took care of his food, taking out the crab meat from its shell for him. It made him teary somehow. The warm rice and hot soup made him felt strange. A good strange. He was really thankful.

 

Mrs Jung talked about the people she took care of in the nursing home. “Do you still live with your parents, Changmin-sshi?”

 

“No, they live with my sister,” Changmin answered.

 

“Oh, I see…” Mrs Jung nodded. “How’s the food?”

 

“It’s very delicious, Mrs Jung, thank you very much,” Changmin said with full mouth.

 

Yunho laughed because Changmin spurted out some rice. He wiped his mouth. “He eats everything, Umma. The first patient who never complains about food,” he patted Changmin’s arm proudly.

 

Mrs Jung chuckled.

 

“It’s because the food are nice,” Changmin said to Yunho.

 

“And you’re a food monster,” Yunho added.

 

Changmin opened his mouth to protest but Yunho fed him a roll of lettuce.

 

Mrs Jung chuckled. “It’s delightful to see you eat wholeheartedly, Changmin-sshi! Yunho rarely eat at home… he’s rarely at home, after all!”

 

“Umma, you’re rarely at home too,” Yunho raised his eyebrows.

 

“I know,” Mrs Jung rolled her eyes. “Do you live alone, Changmin-sshi?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Changmin nodded.

 

“Oh. Does it feel lonely sometimes?”

 

“Not sometimes. Always.” Changmin shrugged. He knew Yunho and his mother were busy, but at least they had each other. It always nice to go home to find someone waiting for you, though at times, maybe they weren’t home. At least, there was the anticipation. Him, in the other hand, was living alone. He didn’t have any anticipation. “But it’s okay,” he quickly added reassuringly after feeling the awkward silence. “I’m used to it.”

 

“You are welcome here anytime, Changmin-sshi,” Mrs Jung put her hand on top of his. “Well. Anytime Yunho or I are home,” she added with a laugh.

 

Changmin patted her hand. “Thank you, Mrs Jung.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho left Changmin to rest in his bedroom for some time. Changmin dozed off a bit, woken up by Yunho coming in the room again. “My mother his downstairs, probably gossiping with Jaejoong’s mother.” he said.

 

They were getting ready to go back to the hospital. Going down the stairs was much easier than going up, and Changmin had a lovely meal and enough rest so it wasn’t any problem for him. They were outside and air was cold. Changmin wondered how long had he been out.

 

“Umma!” Yunho called. “Umma, we’re going to leave!”

 

“I’m sorry for taking so much of your quality time, Mrs Jung,”

 

Yunho looked at the man, so did his mother.

 

“I promise Yunho will go home often from now on,” Changmin said again.

 

“What about you, then? Are you going to visit again?” Mrs Jung asked.

 

Changmin smiled. “We’ll see, Mrs Jung.”

 

Mrs Jung glanced at Yunho, who was looking down. “Okay, then. Be safe, boys.”

 

“See you, Umma,”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin’s hands were roaming around the air. There definitely was a glass of water on the table beside his bed. He carefully searched around.

 

But he knocked it over and the glass fell to the floor.

 

“Changmin-sshi?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said automatically, got up from his bed.

 

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Yunho picked up the glass. The water spilled on the carpet. “Go back to bed. I’ll give you some water.”

 

“Sorry. Were you sleeping?” Changmin lay back down.

 

“No, I was reading,” Yunho said.

 

Yunho was reaching for the lamp switch on the right side of the bed, and Changmin was sitting up to pull his blanket. Their heads collided.

 

“Ah!”

“Ouch!”

 

“Gosh, I’m so sorry… are you okay?” Yunho touched Changmin’s forehead with one of his hand, while the other massaging his.

 

“I’m sorry too… I didn’t-“ Changmin stopped talking because he felt a breath on his nose. It was coming from outside, so it wasn’t his. It was… Yunho’s. He tried to figure out how close their faces were to each other. Yunho seemed to freeze too, and he hoped the nurse wouldn’t pull back anytime soon.

 

His nose touched something. Was it… Yunho’s nose?

 

And the hot breath on his upper lip. A gasp.

 

And Yunho pulled back.

 

Changmin breathed out his disappointment slowly.

 

“H- here- here’s… your water,” Yunho cleared his throat.

 

Changmin’s lips touched the straw. It rather touched something else, he thought. He drank the water and thanked Yunho.

 

 

*

 

 

That morning when he gave the report to Sangwoo, the head nurse told him about the donor. “Dr Kim said that it is possible. Shim Changmin is going to have some tests for the surgery first.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sangwoo nodded. “He’s lucky we find a donor this fast.”

 

“Yes, he is.” Yunho smiled. And the man deserved it too.

 

It just made him think. What then? Changmin would get the surgery. He’d see again. He left the hospital. Changmin had to leave. He had to do what he wants; to be a singer. And it was a good news.

 

Unless… there would be no him again.

 

He knew he got too attached to the patient. Yunho just couldn’t help it. The feeling was already there before he realized it. And that feeling he had, was more than just ‘like’.

 

Changmin was already in his bed and he was in his corner.

 

Yunho thumbed the petal of the red rose Changmin gave him and smiled. He somehow understood why women love roses. It’s a beautiful flower. But more than that, the giver was someone special for him.

 

What was this rose mean for Changmin?

 

There was a thud on the floor and Yunho startled. He saw Changmin got up from his bed. The man dropped the glass.

 

He didn’t know how he got here. He just walked there, their heads bumped into each other, and… he lost his mind.

 

Yunho could see Changmin’s deep brown eyes staring to his. He knew the man probably didn’t know it, but… he didn’t know. Was he going to say something? Or did something? What was he doing? His brain stopped working right then.

 

Would it be different if the story wasn’t like this? They could meet each other in a café, when Changmin trying to be awake all night to write his song, and Yunho needed it because of his night shift. But no, Changmin lived in Seoul anyway. They wouldn’t meet like that. Or maybe, Changmin was in tour in Busan and Yunho attended it…

 

It was just impossible.

 

There would be no other way to meet the star. He got the opportunity because Changmin was his patient.

 

His patient.

 

That was what he was.

 

Yunho realized that and quickly pulled back. Changmin looked puzzled. He gave the water to Changmin and go back to his sofabed.

 

“Nurse Jung, are you sleeping?”

 

How can I? “No, why?”

 

“Can I… get a pencil and a paper?”

 

Yunho switched the lights on and brought Changmin the things he requested. “Table?”

 

“Yes… thanks,” Changmin touched the table in front of him. “You can go back to sleep.”

 

“Are you writing something?”

 

Changmin smiled. “I have a song in mind.”

 

Yunho was happy to hear that. It was enough for him that Changmin got his passion back. Changmin finally remembered his dream again.

 

Yunho got back to the corner, lying down slowly, Changmin’s low hum lulled him to sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Dr Kim was the one who talked to him. And Yunho could see it. The singer’s face lighted up slowly. He found his lost hope.

 

And Yunho was happy for him.

 

“So I can see again,” Changmin exclaimed. “I can’t believe it… I mean… they find the donor quite fast.”

 

“Your manager is the one who-“

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Changmin’s expression was unreadable.

 

Yunho cleared his throat. “We will have some tests and checkups today. If your health allows it, we can have the surgery tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow the latest.”

 

“Okay.” Changmin sighed. “I feel nervous.” He added an awkward laugh.

 

Yunho sat by his bed. “Everything’s going to be alright.” He held Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin squeezed it. He trusted him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Everything was a blur for Changmin. All he remembered was his fear. He was going to see again, that was what the doctor told him. He was being afraid for no apparent reason. What was he really afraid of? The failure? That he’d be permanently blind?

 

“Changmin-sshi, are you feeling alright?” Dr Kim asked.

 

Changmin knew he was awake. He didn’t know for how long. All he could see was white. Somehow, it made a different whether his eyes were close or opened. Did that mean…

 

“Changmin-sshi, we are going to open your bandage.”

 

Changmin was sitting. He heard steps closer to him. He nodded. Soft, cold fingers brushed against his ears, his hair… slowly opening the bandage, layer by layer…

 

“Open your eyes slowly.”

 

Changmin tightened his fist. He dared not to breathe, afraid even a gulp of air would ruin everything. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blinding at first.

 

But then he saw.

 

There were only a man, Dr Kim, he guessed, a male in his mid 50s, a little short, his face had many deep wrinkles and it reminded him of his father. Two female nurses, seemed almost afraid to look at him, and Changmin could see their weary eyes. The only one he knew was his manager, standing beside Dr Kim.

 

“Changmin?” Kyuhyun walked towards him. “Min?”

 

He could see again.

 

Changmin scoffed an air. It was like a miracle. Unbelievable. He was this close to accept the fact that he was going to be fine if his eyes couldn’t heal. He looked at Kyuhyun, straight to his eyes, and smiled.

 

Kyuhyun hugged him tight. “Changmin, oh, Changmin…” he wrapped his arms around Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin gulped, eyes hot and wet with tears. He didn’t know if he was allowed to cry, but the doctor didn’t say anything, so it must be fine. Kyuhyun was also crying, his shoulder wet with tears.

 

After a few moment, Kyuhyun pulled back and Dr Kim walked closer. He checked Changmin’s eyes, directed light to them, and Changmin was nervous.

 

Dr Kim nodded and smiled to him. “It’s a success. You will have to stay at least for the night for monitoring. I will ask Nurse Lee to come,”

 

“Thank you,” Changmin said. But wait… “Nurse Lee?” he looked around. The two nurses left earlier, and there were only Kyuhyun and Dr Kim. Yunho wasn’t there. He just realized that. “What about Nurse Jung?”

 

“He was transferred to the pediatric department for all I know.”

 

Changmin was disappointed.

 

Before Kyuhyun was out following Dr Kim, he gave Changmin a short hug. “Welcome back,”

 

Kyuhyun’s grin was sweet and Changmin missed it somehow.

 

Nurse Lee came not long after, she was one of the nurses he saw earlier. She had a long hair, tied neatly to the back of her neck. She was very thin, had small face and… she was beautiful. She smiled to him awkwardly.

 

“I’m sorry for staring,” Changmin looked away.

 

Nurse Lee just hummed. “Everything must be overwhelming for you.”

 

“I’m just into details right now.”

 

“Realizing you haven’t notice them before?” Nurse Lee smiled as she rearranged Changmin’s pillows.

 

“And regretting it.”

 

Nurse Lee chuckled.

 

“I… I wonder if I can visit the pediatric department,” Changmin said, half asking.

 

“Why?” Nurse Lee’s brows furrowed. “Ah, you want to see Yunho,”

 

Changmin couldn’t deny it. “Yes. I have to. I- I mean… he’s the one who…”

 

“I understand.” She said. “But I’m afraid you can’t. Yunho was sent to that department because there is a flu outbreak. Almost all the children in this area are sick. The pediatric is now an isolated area and I can’t let you go there.”

 

Changmin sighed slowly. “Can I just see him for a while, then?”

 

“I will try to ask.”

 

 

*

 

 

Almost every winter the flu outbreak attacked the children. It always hurt his heart to see the kids suffering. It wasn’t that severe that the disease caused death, but still it made the hospital extremely busy. Even Sangwoo came out of his office and taking care of the children.

 

It was Changmin’s surgery day. Yunho lost his focus because he was dying to find out about the result. When he heard that it was a success, he almost cried. He was relieved and muttering a prayer under his breath.

 

“He will have a checkup and final test tonight. Because you’re the one who has been taking care of him, I want to ask you to organize his things back, Yunho.” Sangwoo informed him.

 

“Of course, Sir,” Yunho nodded.

 

“And saying goodbye, of course. He will be dismissed tomorrow if the result is good. Your job is done.”

 

Yunho’s heart stopped at ‘goodbye’. “…right,”

 

Sangwoo patted his shoulder before going to the coughing boy behind him.

 

 

*

 

 

It was only two days. Two days without Changmin. The longest two days of his life. Nothing had changed in that room. He still could smell the faint scent of the patient there.

 

The luggage was there, tucked under his desk. He remembered unpacking them on the first day. The window was closed. He remembered Changmin sitting there, inhaling the fresh cold air. Yunho walked to the bed and trailed his hand on the blanket. He remembered them under the bed, hiding from the world, and creating one for their own.

 

Yunho took a deep breath and started to pack. Changmin’s clothes, his soap and shampoo, and the memory they had here, wish Yunho could pack them away too. He was done in a short time. His eyes swept the room, checking if there was something left behind.

 

There were papers on the bedside table, and a pen. It was the lyrics Changmin wrote. It was in Japanese, and he couldn’t know what that meant. The letters were messy and unreadable. But he knew the singer himself would understand. And he would sing again.

 

Taemin came to the room that time. “Hyung, a family with three children just checked in. Nurse Kwon asked for you,”

 

“Oh, okay, I’m coming,” Yunho said.

 

He lost the chance to say goodbye, then. He couldn’t see Changmin. He couldn’t see Changmin saw him, now that his eyes healed. Yunho let out an empty smile. He took the pen and wrote a short goodbye message for Changmin on the back of the paper of his lyrics, and put it in the inside pocket of his luggage.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin’s heart was emptier than the room. He had never seen it before, but he knew where things were. His luggage was placed near the door. Kyuhyun came to get him after he was done with the administration.

 

“Come on,” Kyuhyun was taking his luggage, waiting for him by the door.

 

Changmin looked at the room for one last time. His eyes nailed at the bed, and the space under it. He needed more time for staring at where he used to love.

 

He ended up not seeing Yunho, the person he wanted to see the most.

 

He sighed heavily, and looked at Kyuhyun, waiting for him. “I haven’t thanked you. For finding the donor.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Kyuhyun shook his head. “And… I know I’ve told you before, but… I’m sorry.”

 

Changmin gave him a small smile. “Me too.”

 

Kyuhyun grinned. “Come on and let’s eat something on our way home, then.” He put one arm around Changmin’s shoulder as they went to the elevator. “I’m paying. What do you want to eat, Shimstar?”

 

 

*

 

 

Kyuhyun had someone to clean Changmin’s apartment before the owner came home. He also helped him to unpack his things. There weren’t many, just clothes and toiletries mainly.

 

Of course Changmin remembered his lyrics. He found the papers in his inside pockets. He wondered who put it there. Probably Kyuhyun.

 

After Changmin said he would be glad to make a comeback, Kyuhyun happily agreed to sort the things out, even went to the office that day.

 

And finally, he was on his own.

 

Changmin didn’t have any space under his bed, but he did have this one spot he loved; his balcony. He opened a bottle of wine and a glass to drink outside by himself. The sky was getting darker, it created a beautiful gradation of blue. The city lights weren’t on, but they would be in any minute. And the buildings created beautiful silhouette to his eyes.

 

He watched the lights switched on one by one, and shivered because of the cold. Changmin got in his room to take his blanket, and his eyes stopped on the papers on his bed. His lyrics.

 

Changmin took them, a pencil, and his guitar. It was how he spent the night. Wrapped in the thick blanket, accompanied by the bottle of wine, and his fingers gently reaping the strings. The fallen snow dancing down to earth, and Changmin smiled to each one of them.

 

When the melody was done, the sun began to rise. And once again, Changmin witness the magical view of nature. If only Yunho was there to see it with him.

 

 

*

 

 

“We can use a song from the album you prepared-“

 

“I want this one.” Changmin insisted. They were in the recording studio because Changmin refused Kyuhyun request to go for the meeting first. He just wanted to sing.

 

“Are you gonna translate this to Korean or make your comeback in Japan?” Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows.

 

“Whatever you think better.” Changmin pushed up his shades.

 

“Changmin-ah…” Kyuhyun almost whined. Now he remembered all the bad side of working with the man. “You always give me a headache...”

 

So Changmin sang that song. The company didn’t even dare to reject his request, afraid of losing their valuable singer again. Because it was Japanese, initially he was going to make his comeback in Japan. But the news spread fast and it was decided he would appear in the music show soon. There was several television channels offered to do an exclusive interview with him too.

 

Changmin didn’t care much, left everything in Kyuhyun’s hands. He just wanted to sing.

 

 

*

 

 

He sang the song for his comeback. He didn’t agree on any interviews, but the questions were unavoidable.

 

“So, Changmin-sshi, welcome back! Please tell us a little about the song you just sang,” the MC greeted him with her smiley face.

 

“Uh… yeah,” the lights in the studios were brighter than he remembered. “Right. The song. I actually wrote the lyrics myself.”

 

“Really? Ah, Changmin-sshi, you just made us fall for you again,”

 

Changmin chuckled to the loud audience.

 

“Was it hard? Writing the song… and we heard you had an accident?”

 

“I wrote it when I was in the hospital,” Changmin caught Kyuhyun’s eyes. The manager was standing beside the PD, making signal to shut his mouth. Changmin nodded slightly. “It makes me learn. How to appreciate things… how to live… how to overcome your fears and… befriending them.” He looked at the camera.

 

Yunho filled his mind. _Where are you? This is for you._

Kyuhyun whispered something to the PD, and he instructed the MC to wrap things up.

 

The MC nodded at the PD, then smiled to Changmin, “And one last question, Changmin-sshi… we all wondering if you have a special someone to spend this holiday with?”

 

“Unfortunately no,” Changmin said.

 

“That’s fortunately for the fans,” the MC smirked.

 

Changmin laughed at that. “But… there’s someone I want to be with.”

 

The audience cheered, and the PD cued for the commercial break while Kyuhyun shook his head to the singer.

 

 

*

 

 

“Are you still thinking about her?” Kyuhyun asked when they were in the car.

 

Changmin looked at the snow falling outside. The car couldn’t move because the fans blocked their way.

 

“Victoria,” Kyuhyun added quietly.

 

Changmin breathed out slowly. “No.”

 

Kyuhyun thought Changmin was still upset. “I- I’m sorry about her, Min. We… we were actually-“

 

“I don’t care anymore.” Changmin huffed. “And I thought I knew, I mean, how can’t I? I’ve known you so long for not noticing the way you looked at her.”

 

Kyuhyun should’ve known about that too. He couldn’t hide his forbidden relationship with Victoria. “I will do anything to make it up for you.”

 

Changmin thumbed his lyrics paper and stared emptily out to the window. He looked at his messy writings.

 

“I’m glad you wrote that song,”

 

“It just came to me.” Changmin replied. “Luckily you didn’t leave them when you packed my things.”

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t pack your things.”

 

Changmin looked at Kyuhyun. “You didn’t?”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

Then who would…?

 

Yunho.

 

Changmin gulped and gripped the paper tighter. So Yunho came back to his room to pack his things? But still, he didn’t stay to say goodbye? Why?

 

He was tracing the paper with his hands, when he realized there was something written on the back of the paper.

 

_Changmin-sshi, I heard you can see again. I truly am happy for you. Thank you for these past months, and I apologize to for the mistakes I’ve done. I hope you will sing again, I’m expecting it._

_Don’t forget to be happy._

_Love, Yunho._

Changmin’s breath hitched. His eyes were teary. A drop fell to the paper. His eyes stopped at that word; _Love, Yunho_.

 

“We have to go to the hospital.”

 

“What?”

 

“Now. Now! To the hospital!” Changmin tapped the driver’s shoulder who sat in front of him.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun was confused. “Have you forgotten something?”

 

“I left something there.” Changmin said. “Something precious.”

 

Kyuhyun was speechless for a moment, but gave his approval to the driver. “Busan it is, then,”

 

 

*

 

 

The staff in the lobby knew him, of course. And she momentarily dazed out when Changmin asked to see Yunho.

 

“Changmin-sshi? I didn’t expect to see you here again,” a tall handsome man greeted him.

 

“Nurse Kwon,” Kyuhyun greeted the man.

 

Changmin watched the nurse and his manager confusedly.

 

“Ah, of course you don’t know. I am Kwon Sangwoo, the head nurse.”

 

“Oh!” so he was the one who broke Yunho’s heart, huh? Fuck, he was good looking too. Changmin mildly understand why people would like the head nurse.

 

“Nurse Kwon, we are looking for Nurse Jung Yunho.” Kyuhyun spoke up for Changmin after he noticed the glare in the singer’s eyes.

 

“Ah. Well, Yunho is not working today. He deserves some rest after all. The kids are getting better.” Sangwoo said.

 

“Thank you very much. We will be leaving, then.” Changmin bowed to him.

 

Kyuhyun followed him outside the hospital. “Now what?”

 

Changmin nailed in his spot, gazing at the street. The cars and buses went pass them.

 

“Are we going home or-“

 

“The bus!” Changmin remembered. He remembered getting on the bus with Yunho to go to the nurse’s apartment. “Number twelve!”

 

“Wha- wait! Changmin!” Kyuhyun was being pulled, couldn’t protest when Changmin’s enthusiasm pumped up his energy as well.

 

 _“It’s only two stops away._ ” It was as if Changmin could hear Yunho’s words like the man was beside him. “Two stops. Two stops. It’s only two stops.” Changmin replied the words, mumbling it to Kyuhyun.

 

“O- okay, okay,” Kyuhyun decided to just follow the man’s game. He prepared the money for the ride.

 

Changmin counted impatiently. His feet couldn’t stay still when it was only a stop away. “Almost… here! Come on, come on!”

 

Kyuhyun quickly followed the man to get off the bus after paying.

 

Changmin looked around. He could do this. He went here before. He knew how to get there. But where?

 

“Which way?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Changmin tried to remember harder. He walked a few steps to the east, another steps to the west, didn’t know which way he should take. Kyuhyun just went after him.

 

“Ah!” the manager slipped his foot to a hole. It was hidden under the snow.

 

It was the same hole Changmin tripped on before. “This way,” he walked without even helping the manager stand up again.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and went after the man, but he stopped abruptly. “What now?”

 

“We’re on the right track.” Changmin found the flower shop.

 

“I thought I’ve seen you before?” an old woman came out from the store.

 

Changmin recognized her voice. “Yes. Yes you did, Ma’am,” he smiled. “You gave me a rose before.”

 

“Right. The man with sad, lonely scent.” She smiled. “But now you look different.”

 

Changmin’s smile widened. “I want to buy the rose again.”

 

The woman nodded to the bucket of roses near them. Changmin took two of them, and paid her generously.

 

“Wait, I will give you the change-“

 

“Oh, please keep it,” Changmin cut. He handed her a rose. “For you, Ma’am. Thank you.”

 

The woman smiled to him warmly and accepted the rose. She held his hand briefly and let go.

 

Changmin said goodbye to her, and continued his journey. After some time, he just didn’t know where to go. “Cover my eyes.” he said, looking at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun blinked slowly. “What?”

 

“Cover my eyes. I need to get the feel.”

 

Kyuhyun knew the wisest choice was to do what Changmin wanted. He took off his white scarf and covered Changmin’s eyes with it.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Changmin breathed slowly. Kyuhyun held his right arm, guiding him. He needed to get that memory back. He had to remember how to go to Yunho’s place.

 

They walked together, and somehow, his feet remember. He stepped on the path that felt familiar for him.

 

“Ouch!” Kyuhyun startled him.

 

“What happened?”

 

“My head hit something,” Kyuhyun hissed, rubbing his head.

 

“A board?” Changmin asked.

 

“Huh, Kim’s Vegetable Store,” Kyuhyun read the board. “They should’ve hung this higher…”

 

Changmin grinned. “To the left.”

 

They continued to walk and Kyuhyun still hold his arm. “I think we’re here?” Kyuhyun asked hesitantly.

 

Changmin could feel the air got warmer. Felt like they entered a building.

 

“Do you know the floor?” Kyuhyun pushed the elevator button. “Oh? It’s not working.”

 

“I didn’t.” Changmin smirked. “Stairs,”

 

“What floor?”

 

“Ten.” Changmin chuckled, played Yunho’s joke. “It’s five,” he said after seeing Kyuhyun’s devastated expression. “Come on!”

 

Maybe it was his excitement, he didn’t feel tired at all. Changmin found himself running up the wooden stairs, with tired Kyuhyun trailing behind him. He arrived in the fifth floor in no time.

 

The door was in front of him.

 

Changmin took a deep breath. And another. And knocked.

 

It was quiet, just faint television sound from inside. Changmin tried to calm himself. He couldn’t, so he knocked again.

 

A fat old man with thick glasses opened the door, looking extremely confused seeing the young man standing by his door.

 

And on the other side, Changmin, was equally confused. It felt so right, but how could he be so wrong?

 

 

*

 

 

“Are you feeling better, dear?” his mother asked when Yunho got out of his room.

 

“Yeah…” Yunho went to the bathroom to wash his face before joining his mother in the kitchen.

 

“You just passed out yesterday without eating anything,” Mrs Jung said, serving a cup of tea and a bowl of hot chicken porridge in front of him. “How’s the outbreak?”

 

“The children are healing well. Mr Kwon said I could rest for a while.” Yunho said.

 

Mrs Jung hummed. “And Changmin?”

 

Yunho lost the taste of the food he put inside his mouth. “He’s… he went home.”

 

“He got his eyesight back, then?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho whispered. He cleared his throat. “The surgery was a success.”

 

“That’s a good news!” Mrs Jung exclaimed. “It’s amazing how they can find the donor that fast… it’s a miracle, isn’t it? Well, Changmin is very lucky…”

 

Yunho didn’t hear the rest of his mother’s words because everything was somehow painful but also numbing everytime he heard that name.

 

He just wondered if… if Changmin saw the things the way Yunho saw it. If Yunho was also special in Changmin’s heart, the way Changmin took a place in Yunho’s heart too. If Changmin had the same feelings towards him.

 

And if only they had that chance to say goodbye, what would Changmin said to him?

 

Yunho sighed to his porridge.

 

“Yunho! Look! It’s Changmin! He’s on tv!” Mrs Jung called.

 

Yunho turned around to see the tv.

 

He had heard Changmin’s song before. When Yunho knew it was Japanese, he knew it was the song he wrote during his stay in the hospital. He searched the meaning of the lyrics too. It was amazing how Changmin could do it in his state at that time.

 

He looked at Changmin singing on the stage. The same man, the same face. The only difference was the way Yunho looked at him before they met in the hospital. Changmin was more than his fancy clothes and his neat hair. He was more than that gorgeous face and angelic voice.

 

He missed him.

 

There were loud steps in front of their door. Mrs Jung looked at Yunho. “It’s maybe Mr Park. He did say he’s going to bring some clams today,”

 

Yunho went to the door to help Mr Park.

 

But what he found outside was beyond his expectation.

 

There was a tall man, his back was facing him. But Yunho could recognize that figure anywhere. He was wearing long dark navy coat with black trousers. The white woolen scarf pooled around his neck. His hair styled the same as the one Yunho saw just now on tv.

 

Changmin was talking to Mr Yoon, his neighbor, and Yunho didn’t know why.

 

“Jung Yunho? He lives right there,” Mr Yoon pointed to him.

 

The singer turned around and found who he was looking for.

 

Yunho was still, and Changmin just needed two long strides to get to where he was, and gathered him in his arms. He knew it was him. He remembered his scent. He remembered his touch. He remembered him. And it felt right.

 

Changmin looked for Yunho’s face, cradled his head in his hands, mapping every features his eyes admired. Those beautiful eyes, straight nose, down to his luscious lips.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin deeply, to those big brown orbs, seeing what the man saw, himself. He saw himself in Changmin’s eyes.

 

Changmin leaned, closing the space between them and kissed Yunho. And the nurse kissed back, gripping the front of his coat tightly, taking him in. Changmin felt he was home then. Felt like he got everything he ever dreamed of, everything he needed and wanted. As he felt Yunho’s hot breath on his face, he didn’t think it mattered whether his eyes were closed or opened. His world would be beautiful all the same with Yunho.

 

They pulled back after an eternity. Changmin thumbed Yunho’s teary eye gently.

 

“I thought I’d never had the chance to say goodbye,” Yunho whispered.

 

Changmin brought their heads together. “You’ll never say goodbye to me.”

 

Yunho took a deep breath.

 

“It’s too late. You can’t leave me now. Not when I’m in love with you.”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin in the eye. And he smiled. Beautiful, bright, striking, even far more gorgeous than what Changmin thought it would look. “I’m in love with you too.”

 

Changmin took out something from his pocket and gave it to Yunho. “Winter Rose,” he said. “The song is for you.”

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. His heart never reached that level of happiness before. “It’s too much…”

 

“It’s the least I can do after what you’ve done for me.” Changmin said softly. “And thank you for bringing me back. I’m chasing my dream again. And I’ve found a new hope in you.” He kissed Yunho’s forehead.

 

Yunho wrapped his arms around the other man and found the warmth in there. Changmin is his hope too.

 

 

 


End file.
